fandom_bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Hellscythe - Igalima
Hellscythe - Igalima is an insert song used in Senki Zesshou Symphogear G TV Series and sung by Ai Kayano. Lyrics |-|Kanji= 警告メロディー 死神を呼ぶ 絶望の夢Death13 レクイエムより 鋭利なエレジー 恐怖へようこそ 不条理な未来 叫んでみたけど ほんとは自分が許せない すべて刈り取り 積み上げたなら 明日へと変わるの? いますぐに just saw now 痛む間もなく 切り刻んであげましょう 信じ合って 繋がる真の強さを 勇気 と信じてく そう紡ぐ手 きっときっと まだ大丈夫、まだ飛べる 輝いた絆だよ さあ空に調べ歌おう キラービートMAX ボリュームフルテン 脳髄の隅まで教えるDeath 断頭の音階 背筋も凍る 冥府のマスカレード 交錯してく 刃の音が 何故か切ないラプソディーに 籠の中から 救ってあげる 両断のクチヅケで 叫んでみて call now 涙ごと全部 切り刻んであげましょう 伝えきれない ココロをいまぶつけよう 遠慮 なんていらない さあ試す愛 きっときっと そう「大好き」伝えたい 煌めいた運命に 嗚呼溶ける月と太陽 重ね合ったこの手は… 絶対離さない… いますぐに just saw now 痛む間もなく 切り刻んであげましょう 信じ合って 繋がる真の強さを 「勇気」と信じてく そう紡ぐ手 きっときっと まだ大丈夫、まだ飛べる 輝いた絆だよ さあ空に調べ歌おう |-|Romanji= Keikoku merodī shinigami o yobu zetsubō no yume Death 13 rekuiemu yori eiri na erejī kyōfu e yōkoso fujōri na mirai saken de mi ta kedo honto wa jibun ga yuruse nai subete karitoritsumiage ta nara ashita e to kawaru no ? ima sugu ni just saw now itamu mamonaku kirikizan de age masho u shinjiatte tsunagaru shin no tsuyo sa o yūki to shinji te ku sō tsumugu te kitto kitto mada daijōbu, mada toberu kagayai ta kizuna da yo sā sora ni shirabeutao u kirā bīto MAX boryūmufuruten nōzui no sumi made oshieru Death dantō no onkai sesuji mo kōru meifu no masukarēdo kōsaku shi te ku yaiba no oto ga nazeka setsunai rapusodī ni kago no naka kara sukutte ageru ryōdan no kuchiduke de saken de mi te call now namida goto zenbu kirikizan de age masho u tsutae kire nai kokoro o ima butsukeyo u enryo nante ira nai sa a tamesu ai kitto kitto sō ‘daisuki’ tsutae tai kiramei ta unmei ni ā tokeru tsuki to taiyō kasaneatta kono te wa? zettai hanasa nai? ima sugu ni just saw now itamu mamonaku kirikizan de age masho u shinjiatte tsunagaru shin no tsuyo sa o ‘yūki’ to shinji te ku sō tsumugu te kitto kitto mada daijōbu, mada toberu kagayai ta kizuna da yo sā sora ni shirabeutao u |-|English= A warning melody calls an angel of death; a dream of despair- Death 13 A requiem from a sharp elegy welcomes you to terror An unreasonable future I shout at, but the truth is I’ll never forgive myself Would reaping everything that gathered up cause tomorrow to change? Go ahead, just saw now, before it hurts Let’s cut it to pieces Believing in each other’s bonds; true strength is Courage and the will to believe that spin hands together Surely, Surely, I’m still fine, I can still fly Once-shining bonds now sing a melody to the sky Killer beat with max volume at full ten I teach death to the corners of your brain A music scale of beheading chills your spine at Hades’ masquerade Sounds of entwined blades are somehow a painful rhapsody From inside a cage, help given is a bisecting kiss Shout aloud, call now, tears accompany everything Let’s cut it to pieces A legend is too much, my heart now attacking with everything Restraint isn’t necessary. Now I’ll try love Surely, surely, yes, “I love you” is what I want to convey Sparkling fate, yes, fuses together the sun and the moon Our hands clasped together… I’ll absolutely never let them go… Go ahead, just saw now, before it hurts Let’s cut it to pieces Believing in each other’s bonds; true strength is “Courage” and the will to believe that weaves hands together Surely, Surely, I’m still fine, I can still fly Once-shining bonds now sing a melody to the sky Category:Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Music